


Can You Really Call This A Crime?

by Druekee



Series: Fulfilled MX Forum Requests [56]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Public Hand Jobs, changki, early trespass era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-21
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-06 05:35:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,572
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14050032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Druekee/pseuds/Druekee
Summary: “Changkyun, we can’t do this right now,” Kihyun spat out, shifting his eyes around nervously, his heart pounding in anxiety. They were backstage at their debut music show, performing Trespass for the first time in front of a live crowd, and, more importantly, for the whole world.“But hyung, I’m horny~"





	Can You Really Call This A Crime?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written based off an anonymous request on the MX Fic Requests Forum!
> 
> The request was: "Changki + Changki had a thing pre-No Mercy and are worried about being found out after they debut, but Changkyun can’t keep his hands to himself and starts teasing Kihyun (M)"
> 
> Go to mx-requests-forum.tumblr.com to leave us a request! We hope to hear from you soon~! <3

“Changkyun, we can’t do this right now,” Kihyun spat out, shifting his eyes around nervously, his heart pounding in anxiety. They were backstage at their debut music show, performing Trespass for the first time in front of a live crowd, and, more importantly, for the whole world. It was them showcasing the culmination of all of their work and efforts in one intensely powerful stage. Kihyun was already a bundle of nerves, but now Changkyun was nipping at his heels, practically humping his leg, and they were far from being in private. It was a little too much for him, and Kihyun wasn’t ready to get caught by the staff and other Monsta X members around them.

“But hyung, I’m horny,” Changkyun whined lowly, his face split in a nervous frown, body trembling with pent-up nerves that he couldn’t ignore any longer. They’d been dating for a few months now, but now that they were about to debut- Changkyun knew that they wouldn’t have the same freedoms they had when they were just nobodies. They were about to be a rookie group, and the company had expectations for them- Changkyun couldn’t just be begging for Kihyun’s sexual favors at a music show prerecording… he knew all of this, but there was nothing else that could calm him down, and teasing Kihyun like this helped him relax.

“We’ll get caught, we can’t do this,” Kihyun insisted in a low voice, his eyes darting around the room suspiciously. As much as he was hesitant about the idea, Kihyun couldn’t deny how sexy Changkyun looked, his eyes drowning in pure, unfiltered arousal, like he needed him right now, needed the feeling of Kihyun’s touch against him. Changkyun leaned closer to Kihyun, pressing his hips against Kihyun’s thigh, rubbing his crotch against Kihyun’s leather-covered leg, their all-black outfits blending into each other.

“But I need you _now_ ,” Changkyun mumbled out, sparking an immediate physical response from Kihyun, making the boy tremble. Kihyun knew that in his right state of mind, he wouldn’t let Changkyun tease him so much, but he _wasn’t_ in his right state of mind. He was nervous, his whole back drenched in sweat from both the swelteringly hot clothes and his own anxiety, and Changkyun’s begging was a lot more convincing than it usually was.

“Changkyun…” Kihyun sighed out, his voice trembling slightly, body leaning into Changkyun’s touch, heart pounding as he feels Changkyun’s hand skirt across the front of his pants. He was actually starting to get hard, and Kihyun belatedly realized that because of the months of busy debut preparation, neither had managed to find enough time to fool around lately, and Kihyun hadn’t cum in probably two weeks now… making Changkyun’s touches that much more pleasurable. Kihyun’s eyes widened as he realized that he was actually popping a boner now, and he looked around the room, noticing that Jooheon was actually facing their direction, his eyes staring at them from behind the brim of his hat.

“Let’s go somewhere else,” Kihyun hastily mumbled out, moving away from Changkyun and walking out of the room. Changkyun followed after him, and the two moved quickly through the room, headed towards the first empty room they could find. Changkyun was so flushed and red that they got a few confused glances on their way out, but Kihyun was shooting apologetic looks at everyone who noticed them, verbally explaining that they were going to splash cold water on their faces to any that asked. 

Walking out into the hallway, Changkyun’s hands were immediately all over Kihyun’s body again, rubbing along his hips and trailing down to his thighs. There were several people in the hall around them, but apparently Changkyun’s arousal bested his anxiety, and now Kihyun was even more intent to get them someplace private. Shooting Changkyun a glare, Kihyun slapped his hands away, flickering his gaze around the hall and spotting a relatively innocuous storage closet. When he tried the handle, it was unlocked and there was nobody inside. Grabbing Changkyun by the wrist and pushing him into the closet, Kihyun quickly moved to shut the door behind them, breathing a heavy sigh of relief when they were both out of the prying eyes of the public. 

Not wasting any time now that they were alone, Changkyun reached for Kihyun’s crotch, rubbing him through his pants and groaning darkly at the addictive feeling. He needed the hot contact of his skin against Kihyun’s, needed to feel their bodies press together and taste the sin tainting Kihyun’s lips already. Changkyun hastily undid Kihyun’s pants, pulling out his cock and stroking him slow and steady, his nose pressed against Kihyun’s neck as he deeply inhaled the older boy’s familiar scent. Just from the sensations combined, Changkyun was already starting to feel less worried about the debut stage, but he needed more. He needed to cum.

“Touch me too, hyung,” Changkyun moaned out, his low voice needy and heavy with lust, rocking his hips against Kihyun’s leg. Kihyun inhaled sharply, pressing his back against the edge of the storage shelf, his gaze trained on the dark-haired boy rutting against him like he had no control over his own body anymore. Kihyun lowered his hand down to Changkyun’s crotch, pushing the long, black coat he was wearing for the debut stage out of the way, getting to the button of his pants before quickly undoing them. Changkyun groaned against his neck, his body writhing as Kihyun pulls out his cock, stroking him hard and quick- exactly what he needed right now.

“More,” Changkyun practically begged, desperate for more friction, his black-rimmed eyes squeezed shut as he bites Kihyun’s neck- not enough to leave a mark, but enough to make Kihyun jolt beneath him. “ _Hyung_ ,” Changkyun whimpered out, his hand working Kihyun harder and faster, his motions almost uncontrollable as he’s so focused on the feeling of Kihyun against him. Kihyun swallows dryly, and works Changkyun’s cock a little more deliberately, trying to get the boy to cum as soon as possible. Changkyun clearly needed this stimulation right now, his control was slipping fast, so Kihyun understood why he was so desperate and rough with him. 

“Are you going to cum?” Kihyun asks, his voice soft and gentle, trying to ease Changkyun’s nerves and, at the same time, finish himself off as well. Changkyun’s hand felt so addictively good against his cock, Kihyun knew that with a little more stimulation, he’d actually be able to cum right here and now… he supposed that Changkyun’s teasing really did work.

“Yeah,” Changkyun moaned out, his voice heavy and low as he stroked Kihyun’s cock faster, desperate to make Kihyun cum as well. He wanted to cum so bad, wanted to feel the culmination of his anxiety burst out of him in one pleasurable moment- and he wanted to do it at the same time as Kihyun. Moving his face away from Kihyun’s neck and looking at him straight in the eye, Changkyun exhaled hotly, body arching towards Kihyun’s.

“I am too,” Kihyun sighed out, utterly taken by the gorgeous expression on Changkyun’s face. The situation was obscene, and illegal, honestly, but Kihyun let all of his thoughts and worries leave him, too aroused to really care anymore. Changkyun’s fingers against his cock, stroking him, playing with the tip before pumping him hard and steady… those were the only things that mattered to Kihyun anymore. It didn’t take much longer after that for them both to cum, Kihyun rapidly grabbing a small towel from the shelf beside him and catching his cum with it, biting his lip hard on a scream. Changkyun didn’t quite have the same foresight as Kihyun, his body wracked with tremors as he came, one hand clutching Kihyun’s waist while his other continued to pump Kihyun’s cock.

After several long seconds of catching his breath, Changkyun suddenly realized that not only did they take far too long back here, but that he squirted his cum all over the wall. They needed to clean it, but at the same time… Changkyun swallowed, zipping up his pants and hearing Kihyun do the same.

“It’ll be okay, c’mon,” Kihyun urged, a tinge of guilt nipping at him. They probably shouldn’t leave such an incriminating mess on the wall of the storage closet, but at the same time, they couldn’t be late for their debut show. Kihyun had his priorities. Changkyun didn’t even question it, instead merely following after Kihyun while the boy rushed them back to their warmup room where the rest of Monsta X was.

Upon entering the room, the two boys were rushed to the hair and makeup stylists for touch-ups before they were all herded out by two staff. The tension in the air was stifling, but Changkyun and Kihyun were a little less frazzled than the others- probably thanks to the little secret they shared. Now merely feet from the stage they’d be debuting on, Hyunwoo gathered up all the members for a brief huddle, his expression calm and cool despite the high-stakes situation.

“Just relax and remember your training,” Hyunwoo plainly stated, looking into everyone’s eyes to hopefully stabilize them a little. “Everything will be fine, now, let’s debut!” Hyunwoo called out, and the rest of the members cheered, including Changkyun and Kihyun, who unconsciously grabbed each other’s hands, intertwining them in one last romantic gesture before everything as they knew it changed forever. 


End file.
